


Guilty Pleasures

by draco_somnians



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Episode: s04e03 Upgrades, Explicit Language, F/M, Graphic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-16
Updated: 2010-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draco_somnians/pseuds/draco_somnians
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is straightforward; it's about sex, nothing else. Just giving their bodies what they need to keep functioning. Maybe they'll laugh about it later."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty Pleasures

Sam’s always been able to separate her emotions from sex. She’s not sure if it’s her scientific mind or her military training that taught her to be detached; taught her to take just what she needs from men and nothing more. Maybe it’s a little of both, or maybe it’s something else entirely; some deep-rooted issue that she really doesn’t want to analyse too much.

So when Daniel approaches her in her dark lab, pulls her off her stool and drags her into the darkest corner, she’s not surprised that she lets him.

“This thing is driving me crazy,” he whispers, indicating the armband wrapped around his forearm, and she nods. The hormones, the adrenaline, the restlessness; she’s been feeling it too. She got herself off twice already this morning, but it’s not enough and she doesn’t tell him that. His lips descend on her neck, avoiding her lips she notices, and his hands begin to wander. She moans quietly, fully aware of their location and the fact that her lab door is still wide open. No one will be able to see them from the corridor, but she’d rather not give them any reason to come in and snoop around. They’ll have to be quick.

They’ve talked about this; about how the anonymous one-night stands have become much too frequent, much too necessary. Their job, the sometimes insane life they lead, making it next to impossible to have a normal relationship with anyone outside the base, but still leaving them needing that human connection, that link to the real world. It’s just easier to satisfy that need with someone who will be gone by the morning. No questions, no strings. Sometimes she even makes up a name, makes up an occupation, creates a whole new character for herself and leaves Dr. Major Carter locked away deep in Cheyenne mountain.

 They’ve never even approached the subject of doing this with each other. It won’t change anything, she knows that. They’re solid, their friendship can survive it, and she wonders for a moment if they’ve been missing the most obvious way to scratch those itches all this time. This is straightforward; it’s about sex, nothing else. Just giving their bodies what they need to keep functioning. Maybe they’ll laugh about it later.

_“Hey Daniel, remember that time we almost had sex in my lab?”_

She feels the hysterical burst of laughter trying to make its way to her lips and forces it away, settling for a grin. Daniel looks up at her, a matching grin on his face, and she knows, in that instant, that he gets how ridiculous this is, that he understands it just as well as she does. The grin is wiped off her face when his fingers find a particularly sensitive spot and she reaches for the fly of his pants. He rests his forehead on her shoulder and she hears his breath quicken as she touches him.   




She jerks as she spies Jack leaning against the frame of her door, motionless, hands deep in his pockets, watching them. She knows he can see them just as clearly as she’d been able to wander around her lab with the lights off, not even aware of the darkness. She knows he can see Daniel’s hand in her pants, moving furiously, bringing her quickly to the edge. She knows he can see her fist gripping Daniel’s cock tightly, moving in sync with him, and making him breathe heavily into her neck as he nears his own release. She keeps eye contact with Jack, those deep brown eyes full of need, want, jealousy... and an accusation of betrayal.

Before she knows it, her third orgasm of the day is ripping through her body. She closes her eyes and sinks her teeth into Daniel’s cloth-covered shoulder to stop herself from crying out. He jerks his hips and she feels a warm, sticky mess coat her fingers.   




 

***

 

She knows she’s in trouble when she finds herself in his quarters ten minutes later, stretched out naked on his bed, opening her legs for him. By the time she’d recovered her senses, he’d been long gone from her lab door and she’d had the irresistible urge to find him, to explain, to absolve herself. She’d found him pacing the small room like a caged animal, fists clenched against his thighs, and she’d barely closed the door behind her when he’d pounced without a word, claiming her lips with a fierce passion unlike any she’d felt before.

He’s not gentle, she wouldn’t expect him to be; she never expects or wants any of them to be. He’s hard, heavy, demanding; thrusting into her with barely restrained power. She wonders if it’s just the armbands, or if he’s always like this. He sits back on his heels, pulling her ass up onto his thighs, the change in position meaning he can thrust in deeper and he groans as the head of his cock slides impossibly far into her. It hurts a little, but she doesn’t care. She likes the pain, needs the pain, the extra jolt of adrenaline making her body tremble. She can feel her body reacting again and wonders just what exactly these armbands are doing to them. She’s never this reckless, yet here she is, being thoroughly fucked by her CO and loving every minute of it.

Her hips move, her legs tighten around his waist, demanding more even though she knows he has no more to give. Her back arches as she nears release and his strong hand lands in the middle of her chest, pushing down on her breast bone, holding her in place against the mattress as he drives into her harder and faster. She comes quickly, writhing under the pressure of his hand, trying not to scream.

His head falls back and his eyes slip shut; he’s still trying to distance himself from her, from this, even when they are so intimately joined. He’s trying to make it just about sex, just about physical need and nothing more, but he can’t.

This isn’t about sex. It’s not about the physical pleasure they can find in each other’s bodies, if it was, she knows they would’ve done this years ago. If it was just about that spark between them that arched across a briefing room table the first day they met, they would’ve screwed each other, got it out of their system and carried on as if nothing had happened. She’s done it before, she could do it again, but she hadn’t counted on falling for her boss.

She can’t separate those emotions this time, the desperate gut-wrenching need she feels for him isn’t going to go away and this will probably make things worse.   

She admires the long stretch of his neck, the vast expanse of his chest, the way the muscles in his shoulders and upper arms ripple as he moves. When he comes, he bites his bottom lip between his teeth, a frown knits his eyebrows together, his nostrils flare as he struggles for breath without crying out and she thinks it’s the most beautiful sight she’s ever seen. He collapses on top of her, hips still jolting against hers, his body shuddering in the aftermath, and she lies still.

She wants to kiss him, she wants to whisper in his ear, she wants to run her hands through his sweat-slicked hair and over the planes of his back, but she doesn’t. She can’t. This isn’t about sex, it’s all about raw emotion; his anger, her guilt. Tenderness has no place here.

“Are you screwing Daniel?” he asks harshly into her neck. Jealousy, envy, betrayal.

“No,” she answers, “That was the only time it’s happened.”

“Good,” he grunts. He nips at her skin with his teeth. “Don’t let it happen again.” Ownership. Possession.

 She wants to point out the absurdity of him issuing orders when his softening cock is still inside her, their mixed fluids beginning to drip down her perineum and onto his sheets. She also wants to point out that it’s probably a better idea for her to screw the civilian quarter of their team instead of her commanding officer. She doesn’t. He already knows.

“I won’t,” she whispers in his ear. 


End file.
